Snow Day Musings
by rosie-sky
Summary: Gwen hates the snow, but Geoff convinces her that the snow isn't bad. Gwen/Geoff.


Title- Snow Day Musings

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Pairings- Geoff/Gwen, Mentioned- Bridgette/Harold.

Warnings- Nothing bad.

Author's Notes- It's been forever I know. But I'm back again. So this one shot/ficlet is my first one in a while and it's a requested one. It's Just a pointless drabble. Hopefully it doesn't suck, even though it does. This is my first Geoff/Gwen fic. And sorry for the crappy title.

* * *

><p>Winter.<p>

Oh how Gwen hated it.

She hated the cold. She hated wearing layers upon layers of clothing.

But most of all she hated the snow.

The pretty Goth couldn't stand the snow.

She found it annoying, how it feels walking in the streets. How it tracks when you walk home. How it creates chaos with public transportation. Oh and she hated how it cancelled classes so all the noisy annoying neighbor kids go and play in it.

'That's stupid,' she thought, 'all they're doing is getting cold and wet. And that'll get them sick'. Gwen shrugged before muttering, "What do I care?" to herself. She was so engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't hear the front door open and close. Or hear the greeting from her boyfriend as he made his way to the kitchen to her. Geoff had just gotten back from helping Bridgette and Harold move into their new apartment.

The blonde man walked into the kitchen just as she muttered that sentence.

"You talking to yourself again babe?" a cheery voice from behind her said.

Turning to face her boyfriend, she arched her eyebrows and then shrugged.

"Maybe." She told him.

The blonde male let out a lighthearted laugh, "I think you were."

"Okay, you caught me."

"They say that's a sign of insanity." he told her jokingly

"You knew I was insane, I never claimed to be normal."

"Cha," he began, "that's why I asked you out. I like my girls a bit out of the ordinary."

I thought you said you like Goth's."

"Nah," Geoff said," I didn't really. I had a thing for a Goth named Gwen."

"So you lied."

The party boy shrugged. "You got me." He said smiling at her.

"How was the move?" she asked.

"It went well."

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Actually no. It was a pain. They had too much stuff to move."

"That's not unusual considering Harold is a packrat." the Goth mused.

"And then you know that huge couch they have."

"Yeah."

"Well they wanted to take it with them."

"Uh why wouldn't they, its their couch."

"It wouldn't fit in the elevator. No matter how hard me and D.J. tried. So when it wouldn't fit he got upset because then we had to throw it out."

"Couches are expensive."

"Still that's no excuse. He wasn't even helping."

"This is Harold we're talking about."

"Yeah but still..." the party boy trailed off before adding, "and to make it worst the apartment was on the 6th floor."

"That sucks."

"Cha." he said.

Shaking her head she patted the empty spot next to her on the couch and then continued to look out the window.

Taking the invitation, Geoff walked toward her and sat down next to his girlfriend. He looked at her wondering what it was that had her attention.

"Your staring again." She told him. Even though they were together she still didn't like it when people stared at her it made her feel insecure, even if that person was her boyfriend.

Sheepishly Geoff brought his hand to the back of his head and rubbed it. "Sorry babe, you're just so hot I couldn't stop staring." He said.

Gwen let out a snort, "you're a terrible liar, tell me what's on your mind."

"I was just wondering what's got your attention. I've never seen you stare out the window this long before. You're not looking at another guy, are ya brah?" he asked her jokingly.

Raising her eyebrows she turned to face Geoff, "Did you just call me brah?"

"Cha," he answered her, "but only to get your attention."

"The snow."

Geoff cocked his head to the side, "What?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes, she explained, "you asked me what's got my attention and I answered your question. The snow has my attention."

"Do you like the snow?" the blonde asked.

"No." was her simple reply.

"Okay now I'm confused."

"Why?"

"Why look out the window at something you don't like?"

"To make fun of it." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Any particular reason you don't like the snow?"

Not wanting to get into the list of reasons why, she shook her head at him before speaking.

"No. Do I need to have a reason?"

"No." was his quick reply. He didn't feel like upsetting his girlfriend. He knew her temper and moods and was never on to try to upset anyone, especially Gwen on purpose.

Geoff looked out the window beside his female companion in a comfortable silence.

After a few moments, he spoke again, hoping to make her mood lighten up a bit.

"I like the snow."

The pretty goth let out a snort, "I know, you told me that when we started dating."

"Oh yeah I did," he paused, "but did I ever tell you why I like the snow?"

Turning her attention away from the window and to her boyfriend she raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips. And she thought.

"Actually...no. You never did."

"Good."

"Good?" she repeated.

"Cha."

Gwen blinked at him.

"Do you wanna know why?"

"Sure."

"You don't sound convincing, are you sure you really wanna know?"

"Geoff," Gwen told him, "just tell me."

The blonde smiled, and leaned in closer to her,"the snow gives a reason to keep warm." he told her, grinning. Hopefully she'd get what he was talking about.

Cocking her head to the side, she muttered, "What are you talking about?" That's what radiators are for."

"That's not the type of warm I was talking about Gwen."

"Then what on earth are you talking abou-oh..." she said realizing what he meant.

Gwen's cheeks turned pink.

Laughing at how cute she was, he leaned in for a kiss, which she gladly returned. Screw that he was still cold and wet from being out earlier.

Geoff pulled back, smiling at her.

"Come on, let's go out."

Catching her breath she looked at him before asking, "What for?"

"Hot chocolate for me and coffee for you. we can warm up there since from the feel of it they haven't given heat here." He patted her leg and got up from the chair, but Gwen had grabbed his hand.

"What is it babe?"

"I don't want to go out."

"Why not?" Geoff asked, "Arent you cold?"

"I am."

"Then let's go."

"No."

"Okay. So what do you want to do?"

"Go upstairs."

"Okay babe if that's what you really want. But for what?"

"So you can keep me warm."

Shaking his head he smiled at her.

"I'll meet you upstairs then."

Gwen grinned as she watched him go up the stairs. Getting up from her seat she made her way upstairs.

'Maybe the snow isn't so bad after all.' was the pretty Goths though as she walked into the bedroom door closing it behind her. She still hated the winter though.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>- So that was my pointless drabble. Hopefully it's not boring even though it probably was and it probably sucked. Please review and feel free to leave constructive criticism not flames. Thanks for reading.


End file.
